


Can't Regret, Won't Regret

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, cs wedding, in which liam passes the big brother torch to charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crazyfangirlmess98 asked: Liam married Emma and Killian in a small ceremony in the Underworld but now Emma and Killian have to figure out a way to tell everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Regret, Won't Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little more poetic than I planned, but I hope you all enjoy!

She inhaled deeply–the salt of the rolling tide burning her nose slightly, but it was more of a comfort than anything else.  But the gentle comfort of the ocean did little to ease her spinning thoughts as she turned the ring on her left hand over and over. 

The ring that she had split in half mere hours before she split her own heart. All for a man who had scaled her impossibly high walls and helped her break them down brick by brick. A man who somewhere along the way had become her other half, her partner. A man who had took on the role of saving the savior … guarding the guardian . . and asked for nothing in return. 

Her pirate. Her true love. 

_Her husband._

The title felt at once foreign and achingly familiar. And it wasn’t that she regretted the small ceremony in a world that had only known darkness, officiated by the original owner of that ring whose radiant smile–a mirror of his younger brother’s–had enveloped there wedding in a bubble of joy. She couldn’t regret it because it gave a title to their bond of unyielding faith and trust in each other. 

Except that such a small ceremony with only his brother and her son in attendance left her with the monumental task of informing her parents. Informing them of yet another major event in her life they had missed. And while she knew that she wasn’t alone–he would hold her hand, would take any punches her father doled out–it didn’t set any easier on her mind.

So Emma Jones nee Swan put it off. After all what would another day be?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But like all good plans, one day turned into two which turned into weeks. Although Emma blamed the delay on Arthur’s hostile takeover of Storybooke–with plans so similar to the villains before him that Emma wondered not for the first time if there was some sort of guidebook on villainy in the Land Without Magic that they were all well versed in. After all that she had seen it wasn’t far outside of the realm of possibilities. 

And so it was that they found themselves back in the Enchanted Forest–the heroes bartering away the town that had only brought them chaos and heartache–and telling her parents of her marriage was overshadowed by an adjustment to a life she had never known.

The life of a crown princess. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  Once again she found herself breathing in the sharp sea air–although the hustle and bustle of the docks did not provide the same gentle tranquility she was accustomed too. But it wasn’t tranquility she was seeking when she escaped from the castle at dawn. The castle having been brimming with excitement for the first ball in almost thirty years.

“It’s not a ball, you know.” Her mother’s soft voice still reached her ears despite the noise and Emma found herself turning to face her–her brow furrowed in confusion. 

“How did y–” Emma cut herself off as her mother came to stand at her side and she caught sight of the sparkle and mischief in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

Snow hands came up to frame her daughter’s face, a smile tugging at her lips. “Emma … we haven’t been planning a ball. We’ve been planning a wedding… your wedding.”

Emma’s eyes widened as her brain trying to process her mother’s words. 

“What… . How?” The questions tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. But the most important was uttered quietly as she felt that burden she had carried out of the Underworld tumbling from her shoulders. 

“How long have you known?”

Snow’s smile widened and unshed tears sprung to her eyes as she pulled Emma forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Drawing back she finally answered, “Liam told David before we returned. In many ways, this wedding is his last gift to you and Killian.  _A wedding fit for two heroes who finally found their happy ending.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


End file.
